The Komada Crows
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: With years of failure and hardship, Komada High has never stood a chance against any major high school in Tokyo let alone Japan. With loss after loss, they began to lose hope in making the Inter-High competition. But with the arrival of a mysterious blond, would their chances of achieving success be closer than they expected, or would they fall once more to the Kings of Tokyo?


**Komada Crows: Prologue**

* * *

It was an evening in Tokyo. The previously bustling streets were filled with workers coming home after a long day at work, and the occasional wandering pedestrian, living up the Japanese nightlife. While everyone was either out partying or making their way home, there was one blond individual playing basketball alone in a local outdoor basketball hoop.

The blond was casually dribbling the basketball around and shooting the ball into the basket with grace and ease. It was almost like it was second nature to the boy.

The blond was around 5 feet 8 inches tall, with a lean frame which was covered by an athletic black sweatshirt. He had what seemed to be whisker marks or birthmarks on his cheeks along with deep blue eyes that seemed to emulate the ocean. The blond had a pair of headphones plastered on top of the blond's head and had black shorts that went to about the top of his knees. The blond had some red and black basketball shoes, that seemed to be in good condition despite the small scuff marks from court usage.

"Huff...Huff...Huff" The blond breathed as he picked up the loose ball, after hitting a few simple layups on the empty court.

His headphones suddenly stopped playing music, and a loud and irritating ringing noise could be heard in its stead. The blond pressed a button at the bottom of one of the sides of the headphones to answer the call. A distinct female voice could be heard on the other end of the call.

"Hello, Naruto can you hear me?" A female voice said with a slightly angered tone in her voice.

Naruto sighed a bit to himself as he recognized the voice almost instantly. He scratched the back of his head and responded.

"Yes, Kyouko, you called the right phone…" Naruto said in a monotonous way, completely expecting a tongue lashing, for staying out late and playing basketball again.

"Naruto, you know that it's 11 o'clock at night right now, and you're outside playing basketball... again! You did this in the US, and you decided to bring your bad habits to Japan as well? Do you know that you have your first day of school tomorrow!?" The female now identified as Kyouko berated on the other side of the line, obviously infuriated by Naruto's late-night ventures to the local outdoor basketball court.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming back. Calm yourself." Naruto sighed once again as he hung up the call up before the girl could continue to lash at him in fury.

The blond boy named Naruto quickly got his orange duffle bag and made his way home on foot.

**30 Minutes Later**

Naruto made his way up of the apartment building, to find his way to his room. He recently moved to Japan due to him wanting a change of pace in his life. Some things weren't going too well back in his personal life back at home, so he decided to go back to his family roots, in Japan.

After a long grueling walk up several flights of stairs, he was now standing face to face to none other than his own apartment door. Staring at the door with a slightly fearful look on his face, he steeled himself for the impending doom on the other side of the door and began to slowly open it. As the room slowly began to reveal itself, a glimpse of a female figure tapping her foot on the ground in clear frustration also began to reveal itself as well.

"So, now you decide to come home, huh?" Kyouko said in a miffed tone as she stared at the blond boy at the doorway.

Kyouko was a young black-haired girl, around 2 inches less than Naruto's height. Many would consider her to be attractive, as she sported nice facial features, with gorgeous green eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was also lean and athletic and had a bust that was not too big, but not small either. Her hair was a bit longer than shoulder height, going down to her shoulder blades, but at the moment, her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a green light green tee-shirt and black shorts.

Sweat began to slowly glide its way down Naruto's cheek, as it was obvious that Kyouko was out for his blood. Despite his fears, he tried to act as cool, calm and collected as possible, as he tried to act casual in the face of the monsters' piercing glare. Naruto collected himself for a bit, trying to find a witty comeback to difuse the situation.

'Come on, think Naruto, think!' Naruto thought.

"How long did you stand there waiting for me? Did you miss me that much?" Naruto said in a mature and cool tone. 'Smooth comeback Uzumaki!' Naruto thought childishly as he mentally congratulated himself, as he took off his basketball shoes and placed them on the shoe rack by the doorway.

"Ah, I can't believe that you actually think that's going to work Uzumaki. We have known each other since we were kids. Did you really think you could make me blush and forget about this situation like the girls back home? Give me a break." Kyouko mocked as she laughed a bit menacingly into one of her hands.

'Shit.' Naruto cursed in his mind, as his brilliant comeback was foiled by the she-demon.

"Tch, so, what's my punishment this time?" Naruto resigned as he knew he couldn't get away with whatever torture she would make him endure. 'Not like I can avoid this anyway… She'll just call my mom…' Naruto mentally sighed to himself.

"You're cooking tonight, cleaning all the dishes and washing all the clothes today." She said in a smug tone, which irritated Naruto to no bounds.

"Fine."

Naruto finally had a chance to enjoy his small apartment after an unnecessarily long conversation with the she-devil herself. Naruto walked in and took in his surroundings. The apartment was a three-bedroom apartment with a spacious layout. The apartment had a bit of modern design to it, having all of the newest commodities like a television in the small living room, and the newest stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, along with modern decor. The floor was a dark hardwood flooring and the room was illuminated by nice warm orange lights coming from the ceiling lights and lamps.

"What are you standing there for! Get changed!" Kyouko yelled from the couch in the living room as she took a glance at the zoned out boy. She was currently watching the newest anime airing right now called, Darwin's Playground. It was currently playing an action scene, and it seemed like Kyouko was quite enraptured by the anime.

Naruto made his way to his room and began changing. His room wasn't that big and lacked much personality except for the various basketball posters he had plastered on the wall. His bed was an average twin-sized bed with a desk by the window and a closet on the other side of the room.

Naruto opened his closet and got changed into a simple black teeshirt and orange shorts, and grabbed his dirty clothing and tossed them into an open hamper inside the aforementioned closet.

When he left his room, Kyouko was still absolutely focused on watching the anime, so he decided to silently make his way to the kitchen and cook up some food for dinner.

And what was for dinner you ask? Well, none other than the greatest food on earth, of course, Ramen.

Naruto quickly got busy and tried to whip up a quick batch of ramen with the few groceries he had. Luckily they always had enough noodles in the cabinets to satiate Naruto's unrivaled love for the Japanese dish.

A while passes, as Kyouko began to smell something nice coming from the kitchen. It was a warm and absolutely delectable aroma filling up every corner of the spacious apartment. The smell began to make Kyouko a bit curious, so she paused the anime and took a quick glance at the kitchen. She saw that Naruto was pouring the finished product into two bowls.

"It looks like you're done cooking, mind if I take a bite?" Kyouko said while hurriedly making her way to the two delicious-looking bowls of noodles.

"Grab a bowl and let's eat at the dinner table," Naruto said as he grabbed both of the bowls and placed them on top of a small brown square table. The two took a seat opposite to one and another and began to chow down. Kyouko took the first bite and looked pleased.

"It seems like you outdone yourself again, Naruto!" Kyouko smiled as she began to take another chopstick full of noodles.

"Well when it comes to cooking ramen, I'm second to none," Naruto said with a small grin as he began to eat up his own ramen. 'Besides, I'm the only one capable of cooking edible food in this apartment…' Naruto thought as he took another bite.

Naruto took a small glance at the girl across from him.

For as long as he knew, Kyouko seemed to always be by his side, seeing how their parents were really close friends from back in high school. Naruto and Kyouko apparently knew each other even before preschool, or at least that's what his mom said, but it wasn't too far fetched.

When they were young, Kyouko would always stop by their house and play with him during the week, and when they got older, they ended up going to the same schools together, even now in fact. Thinking about it, Naruto was actually amazed at how long they've been close. In fact, he was quite surprised Kyouko had put up with him for so long.

"Quit staring at me, you're creeping me out," Kyouko mumbled with an annoyed look on her face, but oddly enough, with a small blush as well.

"Oh, so the heartless Kyouko could show emotion too, apparently. What happened to, not blushing from whatever I do?" Naruto chuckled while picking up a few noodles with his chopsticks. Kyouko paused a bit, seemingly to look for a good response, but nothing came to mind.

"Huff." Kyouko pouted as she began to furiously shovel more ramen into her mouth, as she wordlessly admitted defeat. Naruto chuckled and continued to eat his ramen.

After a while of eating and banter, Naruto and Kyouko finally finished up their bowls, and Naruto began to work on his daily chores, or should he say punishment. Kyouko simply binged watched anime until it was time to turn in for the night.

Naruto briskly plowed through all of his chores and soon it was time to turn in for the night. Kyouko was already asleep on the couch, snoring away while her anime was still playing in the background. Naruto sighed with a small smile on his face as he saw the peaceful look on the girl's face. Faces like that were rare for the energetic and flamboyant Kyouko. Naruto got a blanket from her room and draped it over her frame, shielding her from the cold for the night.

With that done, Naruto headed over to his room and turned off the lights. He jumped under the covers of the bed and slowly began to drift to sleep. He decided to turn in a bit earlier today, (despite it being late already) because he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

The First Day of School

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

* * *

It a bright and early morning… Naruto hated it. He was never a morning a person, so when the ever bright sunshine shone on his sleeping face, he hated it. Naruto groaned in discomfort as he tried to turn away from the sunlight, but unfortunately, the sun was the last of his worries as the door burst open, to reveal none other than Kyouko, already dressed up in her new school uniform.

"Rise and shine blondie, its time to wake up and head to school!" Kyouko exclaimed while jumping on top of Naruto's sleeping form.

"Oof!" Naruto wheezed in pain as the weight of Kyouko was suddenly pressed down upon him, slightly winding him. Clearly there was no going back to sleep now.

"Oi, get off of me!" Naruto exclaimed in discomfort, as he looked up to see the grinning face of the black-haired girl sitting on top of him.

She jumped off of him, allowing Naruto to sit up and glare at the mischievous girl, smiling at him victoriously. 'Oh, you're not going to win one from me this time…' Naruto thought with a small devious smile, that Kyouko didn't catch.

"You know, people could get the wrong idea, from how you were sitting on me or whatnot," Naruto smirked as he Kyouko began to blush a bit, clearly flustered, after realizing their compromising position just seconds before. But Kyouko, being, Kyouko composed herself, cleared her throat and looked at Naruto with a stern look on her face.

"Now that you're up, get changed. We can't let you get late on your first day now, can we?" Kyouko said with a demanding tone.

"Hai, Hai, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll be up and ready to go in a few minutes." Naruto sighed as he waved off the black-haired girl and got up from the bed.

Kyouko left the room and allowed Naruto to grab his school uniform and head over to the washroom out in the hall. He quickly brushed his teeth first, gargled some mouth wash and hopped into the shower, cleaning off any midnight sweat he had accumulating through the night. With the shower done, he cleaned himself off with a towel and dressed in his new uniform.

It was a simple white short-sleeve button-up shirt with a collar and the school crest on a breast-pocket. It also came with a simple pair of black slacks and a green and yellow striped tie. Naruto began to adjust his uniform a bit, and when he deemed it, public appropriate, he left the washroom.

Kyouko was already waiting for him on the couch, watching a bit of the local morning news. She heard the washroom door open and decided to take a glance at the person leaving. She saw Naruto in his new uniform.

"Looking good," Kyouko said offhandedly before resuming her previous activities.

"Is that all you can say? With the way, you said that I would believe that you weren't telling the truth…" Naruto said while walking over to the kitchen to make some toast and honey for breakfast. Kyouko merely waved off Naruto's comment and continued watching the television.

Naruto quickly threw some sliced white bread into the toaster and went to grab some honey from the cabinet. Once the toast was finished he used a knife to spread some honey onto one side of the toast and began eating the half-assed breakfast. Once he was done, he grabbed his green student bag and walked over to the doorway of the apartment.

"Kyouko, I'm done, let's head out," Naruto informed as he began to slip on his shoes. Kyouko got up from the couch, turned off the tv and began to do the same. Once their shoes were on they quickly headed out of the apartment, locked the door, and made their way down their apartment building.

"Would it kill you tell me before, you were already at the doorway with your shoes on." Kyouko pouted as the two were walking down the sidewalk, to head to their new school close by.

"Well, if you weren't always focused on the tv all the time, we wouldn't exactly have this problem, would we?" Naruto chuckled as he glanced at the girl beside him.

"Touché" Kyouko responded with a small smile on her face until she suddenly stopped and glared at the Naruto.

"Actually that reminds me! You left me on the couch yesterday, how could you!" Kyouko exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at the blond.

"Hmm?"

"Y'Know, gentlemen are supposed to carry a sleeping maiden into their bedroom and tuck them in, not leave them on the hard and cold living room couch to sleep on." Kyouko pouted once more, as Naruto sighed in exasperation due to the girl's antics.

"You're not exactly a fair maiden, are you? And doesn't that kinda sound...ahem...inappropriate and illegal to you?" Naruto informed the eccentric girl.

"Tch." Kyouko resigned.

The two continued down the road generating some small talk inbetween the two of them to pass the time until they were standing in front of a bustling school ground. Naruto took a look at the front of the school. It looked like any other school in Japan. It wasn't as big as the others as it only had two floors, due to it being a relatively small school, but the school had a charm to it, he supposed. The school had a modern design with the entrance through a large pillar with a clock and the school crest plastered at the front.

"You ready to head in?" Kyouko asked while taking a glance at the taller boy beside her. Naruto turned to look at the girl, who had a bit of a giddy look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto mumbled as the two began to walk onto the school ground of their new school…

**Komada High**

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

.


End file.
